House Logaryn
House Logaryn is the Ruling House of Duzlock and the Ancestral Ruler of the Lock Cities. The House is one of the oldest in all of the land, said to have been founded by the First King Phasyn Logaryn, in the Age of Beginnings. The current Vassal is Elwyn Logaryn. Their sigil is a grey pigeon. Their words were adopted in the early 300's UA, by then Vassal Elgard Logaryn. As the words suggest, the House's main focus has always been toward trade. History Age of Beginnings Founded in the Age of Beginnings, House Logaryn is amongst the oldest Houses in Ralanos history. Records state that Phasyn Logaryn, a member of the First Kings, created the House. The name "Logaryn", is derived from the Ralanic word for trade "logar". The use of the 'y'n, as opposed to the 'a'n for Ralan, was to differentiate between locations of Houses, as ynso means "south" in Ralanic. Phasyn Logaryn settled in what is now Duzlock around 45 UA. As more people flooded south as a result of good farming, the House quickly garnered power and respect as to dictate the quickly growing population. Great Wave of Ralanos During the Great Wave of Ralanos, after Phasyn had passed, the House saw a substantial rise in popularity and support, as a result of a successful lineage of Logaryn Vassals. With more settlements sprouting along Duzlock Bay, and farther north into the valley, House Logaryn became responsible for governing a much larger area, and more people. However, they were able to handle all obstacles strategically, as their wealth and power continued to grow. Age of Expansion In the mid 300's UA, the city of Port Lanebridge was constructed at the tip of the Lanebridge Peninsula, the second city to be built in the Lock. House Logaryn originally questioned the decision by then-King Arenthal Ralan, believing it would strip the House of power in the Lock. However, they grew to support the decision and the city, as they saw the greater wealth and business it would bring to southern trade. By the end of the 400's UA, after a decision made during the Septennial Grand Council, both then-King Barinald Ralan and then-Vassal Eldwyn Logaryn agreed to create a city at the head of the the large inlet separating the coasts of the Lanebridge Peninsula and the Land of One Thousand Plagues. They named both the city and the Inlet Nezlock, to allow the city to exist as its own identity, but continue to be governed by House Logaryn. Thus begun the tradition of the Lock Cities, and the use of an Overseer to govern the city under the dictation of the Vassal of Duzlock. This eventually led to the construction of Mazlock some thirty years later, following the same laws. The Bloody Games and the Cagewall Rebellion In 614 UA, during the annual Game of Trades, a fight broke out following the melee combat tournament, where a champion for House Vismund brutally slaughtered a knight in the Duz Wing, prompted by a personal vendetta from years prior. In return, members of House Logaryn directly threatened then-Lord Signus Vismund, and a small battle broke out after House Vismund refused to take responsibility for their champion's actions, and that his actions were justifiable. House Logaryn reacted by infiltrating the barracks in the town of Vismund, and cutting the tongues from a number of soldiers. This is said to be where the Skiddam team, the Vismund Mutes, takes its name. The actions were frowned upon by the people of the south. In the late 700's UA, House Logaryn faced greater criticism for their handling of the Cagewall Rebellion, where they proceeded to slaughter many, if not all, members of both House Prander and House Cagewall, for "compromising the integrity of the Phasynic League, and refusing to cooperate in a time of utmost importance." Though the Royal Family seemed to look away from the actions, the people of the south were mortified by the "genocide", and many feared for their lives if they were to question any decision made by House Logaryn. This negative outlook would continue for nearly a century. Elwyn Logaryn and the Current State of the South Today, House Logaryn has been credited for their successful laws on trade, which has created a beneficial governing code for all southern business. However, the current-Vassal Elwyn Logaryn has been quick to assert his ruling power over the other Lock Cities, taking much profit made by the other two cities for himself. While this is legal, many Vassals have opted to let the Overseers keep the majority of their gross profits, to maintain a peaceful balance between the cities.